


Just some lovely fluff

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, just mere Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some lovely fluff

* * *

 

“ Thorin, are you coming?” A voice called out for him, a voice he had learned to love so much. One he would like to hear every day ,every hour, every minute, every second of his life. Things weren’t always this brightly and for 60 long years he believed he would stay alone forever. If he had to be honest to himself he wouldn’t even mind. But his nephews told him he was bitter and those words never hurted him that much as coming from their mouths.When he was young he had several feelings for the people he met and to the dwarvenwomen he was betrothed to, but never had he felt like this. He felt alive again, a fire had awoken in his heart and soul. A fire that was constantly burning and for once, it was a fire he wasn’t afraid off, he didn’t hate and he didn’t run away from.This fire was warm on a comfortable way, on a loyal and willing way, just like he had asked from those who would follow him. A fire he wished that would burn forever and he knew if it was up to him and the one he shared this fire with, it would.

“Thorin?” The voice called out for him again , a little worried but also a little bit amused , for this person saw the  the facial features of the king, the way he smiled and the way his eyes had softened while looking at the person who spoke to him. “ What? Yes.. I’m sorry, I must have been lost in thoughts for a moment.” Thorin cleared his throat a bit and stood up to meet his better half, his gold, his treasure, his kingdom.

“Good they are waiting, I didn’t cook just for 12 dwarves you know, while I left something special for you.” The voice said again but he faced his king again and laid a hand on his cheek. “What’s wrong my darling, what were you thinking about.” The voice asked him once again, with gentleness in the tone and Thorin smiled as he took the others hand in his.

“Nothing my heart, just about how perfect my life is now.” He gave the one who spoke to him a smug look and pressed a kiss in to the golden brown curls.  
“Let’s go than, I can’t wait to taste a bit.” He added and wanted to walk further as the one who spoke to him held on to his hand, causing Thorin to look back at the person with a slight frown but  a calm glance.

“ What’s wrong my treasure.” He faced the person, but just got a simple reply as a kiss onto his lips as he happily returned it. “Nothing, just showing you how perfect my life is now, I love you Thorin Oakenshield.” The voice said as Thorin’s heart just warmed up all over again, leaning in for another kiss. “And I love you, brave Master Baggins, come, dinner is ready.” He smiled as he led his love out of their room towards the dining table. 


End file.
